The Nation's Crisis
by Asilin Kheldarson
Summary: Vegeta's getting a job in the US! What job is it? Read and find out! Just beware that it my scare you as much as it will his costumers!


Alright people, I'm going to try this. I don't know if it's been done before (I only found this place recently), but I'm going to do a fic where Vegeta gets a job. He gets it because he wants something to do other than train and spar (as if, actually as you read you can see why he'd want this job), plus Bulma won't give him any more money. Just read on. And if this as been done before, tell me and I'll take it off if I have to. Oh and as a final note, I'd like to thank my bro for this idea.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I in no way own DBZ or any characters thereof. And I'm not repeating this thing in any other chapters if it turns out to be that long.  
  
  
  
1 The Nation's Crisis  
  
Vegeta growled as he lounged in the gravity room. He was very bored. There was nothing to challenge him. Goku was dead again, Gohan was busy with family and his job, Goten and Trunks had teenage things to do, so Vegeta had no one to spar with. And since there was no threat on the Earth there was no reason for him to train. He growled again as he thought about his predicament. To top it all of, the onna that was his mate had told him she wasn't going to give him anymore money to buy clothes and such. The idea was for him to get a job. It hit him then. There had to be a job that would allow him to exert his power and keep from being bored. He smirked as he went back into the house to find something worthy of him.  
  
Inside, he went to the computer and entered in a job search. While it was searching for his ideal job prospects, Bulma entered the room. She looked quizzically at him as she watched what he was doing and then said, "So Vegeta, I see you're finally doing what I said. Does that mean you admit I'm right for once?" She smirked as she said this.  
  
Vegeta smirked back. "In no way am I admitting anything, Woman. I'm bored and needed something to do. A job seemed to be the ideal thing to alleviate boredom." At that moment, the computer alerted him to the fact that it had found several jobs for him. As he scanned the list he smiled as he saw the perfect job. He got up and informed Bulma that he'd found a job opening perfect for him.  
  
She asked, "Where is it? And what is it?"  
  
He said, "It's in America. And it's an opening in the IRS."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Vegeta glanced at the screen. "Internal Revenue Service. It's obviously the people who collect taxes. They need someone to collect back taxes. The last guy got in a fight and is now in the hospital. He refuses to come back, so they need someone else."  
  
"When do you need to go?"  
  
"Now, to make sure I'm there."  
  
"All right. I'll see you later, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
**********  
  
Over at the IRS building, the job applicants were lining up to show how well qualified they were. They were from all over the US and even from other countries. The only one who stood out was a short, black-spiked hair man who stood in the corner scowling. Soon a man came out and told the crowd that they would be called in one at a time. As each one went in, they came out quickly. Soon it was the scowling man's turn. As he went in, the man calling the names shivered in fear as he caught sight of the scowl. If this guy didn't get in no one would.  
  
Inside the room, several men dressed in black business suits looked up at the man. One in the center seat said, "Vegeta?"  
  
"That's me."  
  
"Do you have a last name?"  
  
"None that you would be able to pronounce."  
  
"Fine. It says here you've never worked before."  
  
"I was prince of my planet before I came here."  
  
"Where do you live?'  
  
"In Japan. Can't you read?"  
  
"Yes we can. What do you do if you don't work?"  
  
"I spend all my time training to become as strong as I can be."  
  
"Can you give me a demonstration?" At that Vegeta smirked. He calmly walked over to the nearest concrete wall and punched through it. He then turned back to the men.  
  
"Does that answer your question?"  
  
The men were pale and shaking, but they all knew they had found their man. They nodded and informed Vegeta that he had the job. They then gave him a suit and the list of people he needed to collect and bring back here as soon as possible.  
  
"They'll all be back here today," he calmly stated.  
  
"How on earth do you plan to do that?! It's several days drive to get to many of these places!"  
  
"Whoever said anything about driving?" Vegeta calmly remarked as he took off flying. The men stared after him in amazement as they watched him fly away.  
  
  
  
Ok, that's all for now. Tell me what you think, and I might put up what he does on his first day on the job. By the way, isn't the title perfect? 


End file.
